Some Do The Deed
by Irised Rain
Summary: A deal made. Like a ripple on the water, some actions have long repercussion. John's past before Mary, a person he had almost forgotten, could change his life, and his sons' life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : No ownership of the Supernatural characters, the rest are mine.

Some love too little, some too long,  
Some sell, and others buy;  
Some do the deed with many tears,  
And some without a sigh:  
For each man kills the thing he loves,  
Yet each man does not die.

_- - - -Oscar Wilde "The Ballad of Reading Gaol"_

Prologue 

The dark haired girl shifted to the window. She was waiting. She knew he was coming, her pendant would work, after all it was the real stuff. She noticed that her wrist is still bleeding from the cut she inflicted earlier. Ignoring it, she just moved closer to the window, waiting…

She knew he was here, before the creature spoke. She supposed that was the right way to address it, a creature, not quite a person.

"You had some guts, calling me." A gruff voice, she saw a burly man in construction worker's clothes.

She smiled. "I have nothing to be afraid of…" It was true, she wasn't afraid. Not after everything she had been through… and learned.

He moved a lot closer to her, almost menacingly, with his huge form towering over her slight figure.

"I have a deal for you." She did not even flinch at his closeness, although there was a look of concealed disgust on her face.

"What makes you think that you have anything I would be interested in?" He leered at her, eyeing her.

"You want me…" She looked steadily at him "Don't you?"

"You little…" he began, but change his tone. "You have guts, I give you that. Now what do you want?"

She told him.

He smirked. "It is always the same, isn't it? Fine, I would give you that. And in return, you have to give me something."

"I will give you the child." She answered without hesitation.

"No remorse. I see…"

"I don't care, I only want one thing. And you would have what you want."

He leaned in and grabbed her, planting his lips on hers, sealing the deal.

"By the way" She leaned into him before pulling away "You might want to swing by the town, there's this family you might be interested in… they are hunters."

* * *

Thirty-two years later

John Winchester frowned. He had looked over the birth records many times. Each time, he had formed the same conclusion. There were similarities in the particular one he was holding in his hand with the others, but there was something missing. No reports of fire. It would appear that there was exception to the rules in the pattern. Or something made this one child special, different from the others, and Sam.

He heard his phone beep, another message. Dean. He wasn't going to check his phone, or called his son. It wasn't safe, not anymore since he was getting so close to the trail of the thing he had hunted for so long. He sighed, Dean would have rushed to his side if he had knew what he was up to, putting both of them in danger. He could only trust that his son would be safer where he was, far away from him. Soon… he thought grimly… soon he would be able to end it all.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 1-

Brooklyn, New York - 2002

John stayed in the shadow, keeping his eyes on the window of the apartment he had been staring at for a few hours. He was watching a figure at the window, a girl with long dark hair falling over her shoulder. She had been sitting at the window for a while, looking out, waiting… John knew she waited at the window same time every day. In a while, the girl jumped up, as if she had heard something, and disappeared from John's view… Moments later, he saw her, and a young man, standing near the window… he saw the young man wrapping the girl first in a bear hug, then released her, and rumpled her hair playfully. The girl pouted then giggled, her face lighted up as she returned the hug.

John had seen this scene played out regularly every day. He had been watching them for days. Brother and sister…The older brother was in his mid twenties, tall, bookish with dark brown hair, and soft brown eyes; and the younger sister was in her teens; small in build, thin; long straight black hair, and oval shaped dark eyes. The brother was a student at NYU, he rarely went anywhere, except for classes, and she never ever went out, except back and forth the high school she attended. No one else seem to know them, no family, no friends, they seemed to have only each other.

Something in the way that the young man had rumpled his kid sister's hair earlier reminded him of Dean. How he would tease his kid brother, and smiled that warm big brother smile reserved only for Sammy. They would be about the same age as Dean and Sam, the older brother was two years older than Dean, and the girl he knew was Sam's age…His kids… Sam would probably be throwing a fit right about now, since he had left them a while ago; and Dean would be patiently dealing with Sam, waiting for his dad's call; holding the fort as usual. John sighed, he so did not want to think of Dean and Sam now… it just reminded him that he had left his own kids once again, to spy on someone else' kids.

He had done his research, and he knew he got the right kids. There was the girl… the same age, the same pattern. There was the older brother, who planned his life around his kid sister, making sure she was not alone more than necessary. He had seen the way she waited patiently by the window for him every day, straining her eyes on the same spot where he will be coming from… and her face still and tense, until she saw the familiar figure in the distance… It was like she wasn't sure if her brother was coming home and when he did, her whole world was lighted up. He felt a pang, somewhere in the deep recess where he kept his innermost feeling… Not that his sons would show their feelings so openly like these two kids did, they were both guys after all… but it was the same with them… they almost only had each other, and even if Sam was acting out most of the time these days, he still worshipped his big brother, and Dean was always about Sammy first… just like these two.

John sighed, this particular investigation was taking a lot out of him. Everything about the older kid reminded him of Dean, and how he was with Sammy. There was that air of being in charge around their younger siblings, and watching them without being observed all the time. Dean was the most overly protective big brother there was, and he had practically raised Sam while trying to grow up himself. He knew that his eldest son suffered from lack of attention from him, and Sam probably suffered from over attention, given the fights they had been having more and more lately.

John knew that he couldn't stay much longer in New York. Big cities like this were dangerous, more people, more cops; and he wasn't getting any closer to finding anything by this particular piece of thread he had picked up months ago.

John decided that he would only stayed one more day, and then went back to his boys.

* * *

When John returned the next day, he noticed the window was closed. There was no sign of activity, no one sitting by the window… In fact, the apartment looked deserted. John waited until the usual time when the older brother would be returning home, and when the now familiar figure did not show up. He gave the matter some thoughts, then turned around and left.

* * *

John stared at the picture. It was an almost familiar face. He was in his motel room, where he had stopped for the night, after leaving New York. He had managed to get some information about the siblings before he left…Not much, because apparently no one in the neighbourhood knew their names, and since the apartment wasn't a rental, there was no landlord, or super whom he can fished information from. The picture was the only thing he had found when he had broke into the apartment earlier…The girl's face stared at him, half hidden beneath long straight black hair… eyes peering up from a half shy head gesture, it was really a childlike face, small delicate face, dark eyes, framed by soft black lashes. Something about her face seemed familiar, like he had seen this same features somewhere, but not that soft, shy expression. He frowned, if he disregarded the shyness in them…someone he had knew a long time, in fact very well at one time… had eyes like that… He drew in a sharp breath… Jasmine!

AN: I know not much action so far, and pretty much all about John's musing in this chapter… so if you are still sticking out with this, thanks for the patience!


End file.
